Who Are You Actually?
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: Summary: Naruto menemukan anak hilang dibandara. Ia merawat anak tersebut, seperti merawat anaknya sendiri. Padahal Naruto masih lajang dan belum pernah merawat anak. Ino yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural curiga dengan Sakura. Menurutnya, gadis kecil itu mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya. Siapa Sakura sebenarnya? Dan siapa juga Karin?/ 3 shoot/ Narusaku Always :)
1. Chapter 1

Gadis kecil itu bernama Sakura, Dia benar-benar gadis kecil. Maklum saja usianya baru sekitar lima tahun lebih. Wajahnya mungil, matanya berbulu lentik, bundar, bening, indah sekali. Sakura memang baby face. Rambutnya lurus, pink panjang sepunggung, lembut, bagian depannya di poni. Ia gemar sekali menggendong boneka panda yang besarnya hanya sepelukannya. Katanya kalau dia menggendong boneka panda itu terasa memeluk kakaknya sendiri. Dan itu membuat pemuda bermarga Namikaze tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Biar Sakura masih berusia lima tahun tapi gadis kecil itu termasuk gadis yang cerdas, lucu dan pandai bicara. Itu sebabnya Naruto sangat suka pada gadis kecil itu, bahkan sudah dianggap layaknya anak sendiri.

"Jadi masih belum ada kabar dari orangtua anak itu?" Iruka mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebrang Naruto duduk. "Jangan-jangan dia memang dibuang oleh orangtuanya?"

"Itulah yang ku herankan, Iruka-_nii_." Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kerjanya yang bewarna hitam itu, "hampir setiap dua jam sekali kutelepon pihak kepolisian, tapi tetap saja belum ada laporan tentang kehilangan anak. Menurut Shikamaru, biar saja dulu Sakura di rumahku sampai orang tuanya datang untuk mengambilnya."

Naruto masih ingat tiga hari yang lalu, Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung di bandara. Saat itu ia baru saja pulang dari pulau jeju karena habis selesai menyutradarai sebuah film laga. Gadis mungil itu tengah menangis sendirian. Ia terpisah dari keluarganya. Saat itu, Sakura menangis tepat di samping Naruto.

Anehnya, sampai larut malam belum ada pihak orangtua yang merasa kehilangan anaknya. Keamanan setempat sudah membantu mengumumkan tentang anak hilang melalui pengeras suara, tapi belum ada juga yang datang mencari Sakura. Menurut pengakuan si gadis kecil itu, ia dan orang tuanya habis memesan tiket pesawat, lalu Sakura berlari-lari kecil mengejar bola biru kecil miliknya yang terlepas ditangannya. Ketika ia mencoba kembali, ia tidak tahu jalannya.

"Sakura-_chan_ tinggal di mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sakura punya nomor telepon rumahnya?"

"Punya..."

Anak kecil itu lalu menyebutkan nomor telepon rumahnya. Namun ketika dihubungi oleh petugas keamanan ternyata nomor itu milik sebuah rumah sakit. Sekali lagi Sakura menyebutkan nomor telepon yang diyakini sebagai telepon rumahnya. Setelah dihubungi, ternyata telepon itu milik rumah panti asuhan.

Karena malam itu mau hujan deras dan hari sudah tengah malam, akhirnya Naruto menyanggupi untuk merawat anak itu untuk sementara, sampai menunggu pihak orangtua Sakura datang untuk mengambilnya. Ternyata sampai tiga hari berlalu, Sakura yang tinggal dirumah Naruto belum juga dijemput orangtuanya. Padahal berita anak hilang sudah dimuat di koran-koran, bahkan sudah disiarkan di beberapa stasiun Tv swasta.

"Aku sudah menghubungi beberapa wilayah, tapi sampai hari ini belum ada pihak yang melaporkan kehilangan anak. Jadi saranku, rawat saja dulu anak itu. Nanti begitu ada pihak yang melaporkan kehilangan anaknya, akan kubawa ke rumahmu!" Ucap Shikamaru yang bekerja di dinas kepolisian.

Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang pemuda lajang yang dikenal sebagai sutradara terkenal. Profesinya itu sangat dikagumi banyak orang. Sudah berpuluh-puluh film yang dia sutradarai dan berhasil sukses. Bermacam-macam penghargaan pun telah diterimanya. Baik dalam negeri mau pun luar negeri.

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan adanya anak itu, biarlah aku dan Temari yang merawatnya sampai orangtuanya datang mengambilnya," kata Shikamaru yang mencoba mengerti dengan profesi sahabatnya itu. Sebagai seorang sutradara yang memiliki banyak kegiatan, merawat seorang anak tentunya agak sedikit menganggu aktifitas pekerjaannya. Toh istrinya, Temari tidak merasa keberatan jika harus merawat Sakura, gadis kecil yang imut itu. Tapi agaknya tawaran Shikamaru itu justru merupakan sesuatu yang memberatkan hati Naruto.

"Justru aku tidak keberatan sama sekali jika Sakura lebih lama lagi tinggal bersamaku. Dia memang nakal, tapi nakalnya sebagai bocah yang selalu ingin tahu ini-itu. Buatku tidak masalah jika seandainya Sakura harus kurawat selamanya," ucap Naruto. Pria berambut jabrik blonde itu sudah terlanjur sayang pada Sakura. Ia tidak bisa membanyangkan jika Sakura nanti meninggalkannya ketika gadis itu diambil orang tuanya.

Naruto yang tinggal disebuah manshion mewah sering merasa kesepian dirumahnya. Ia tinggal hanya ditemani beberapa para pelayan, sedangkan orangtuanya berada di Amerika menemani adik perempuannya yang sedang kuliah disana.

Tapi semenjak ada Sakura, rasa sepi itu hilang. Ia sangat senang Sakura ada disisinya. Bahkan jika dalam sebulan tidak ada yang mengambil Sakura, Naruto berencana untuk mengangkat Sakura sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Rasa sayang Naruto kepada gadis kecil bersurai pink itu semakin hari semakin besar. Apa saja yang diinginkan Sakura selalu dituruti oleh Naruto. Dia akan sangat bingung dan bahkan menjadi panik jika Sakura menangis. Rasa membahagiakan anak itu begitu besar dihatinya, sehingga nyaris seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju untuk si kecil Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supranatural, family, Romance

Pairing: Naruto N. & Sakura H. Sasuke U, & Ino Y.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

Summary:

Naruto menemukan anak hilang dibandara. Ia merawat anak tersebut, seperti merawat anaknya sendiri. Padahal Naruto masih lajang dan belum pernah merawat anak.

Ino yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural curiga dengan Sakura. Menurutnya, gadis kecil itu mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya.

Siapa Sakura sebenarnya? Dan siapa juga Karin?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1:

Langit sore yang cerah tampak seorang gadis berparas cantik bagaikan boneka, tengah melangkah di tengah-tengah Mall sambil menggandeng mesra tangan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang CEO di perusahaan besar dan ternama yang terbilang sangat tampan. Hampir semua orang baik laki-laki mau pun perempuan di Mall memandang mereka kagum atau juga yang iri melihat kecantikan si gadis atau ketempanan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hampir setiap orang yang berpaspasan dengan mereka berdua selalu menyempatkan memutar kepala untuk memandangi ketampan Uchiha Sasuke atau kecantikan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino yang memang nyaris tiada duanya. Bentuk tubuhnya yang bukan hanya sekedar sexy saja, namun juga mempunyai nilai seni keindahan tubuh paling tinggi, tidak ada yang pernah menandinginya. Terntu saja hati Uchiha Sasuke merasa bangga, namun juga menyimpan kecemburuan, karena setiap mata lelaki yang berada di Mall itu selalalu tertuju pada kekasihnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menonjok wajah laki-laki sialan itu, yang terlihat sangat lancang memandang tubuh seksi kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, menurutmu gaun merah ini cocok tidak buat aku?" Tanya Ino yang saat itu tengah memperlihatkan gaun merah yang tengah dipakainya.

"Ganti!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Loh, kenapa? Bukankah gaun ini makin membuatku seksi?

"Hn, aku tidak suka jika laki-laki melihatmu mengenakan pakaian itu"

Ino tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak kentara. Padahal dalam hatinya ia tengah tertawa geli, ia tahu Sasuke tengah cemburu sekarang. Sasuke tidak suka kalau Ino memakai gaun itu, karena takut menjadi bahan incaran mata lelaki lain. Baginya keseksian kekasihnya hanya miliknya.

Masih dengan senyumnya Ino berbalik dan kembali ke ruang ganti. Saat Ino telah kembali dari ruang ganti, Sasuke meminta para penjaga toko itu membungkus pakaian yang tadi Ino coba.

Ino semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah tadi Sasuke melarangnya memakai baju itu, lantas kenapa Sasuke kini membelinya. Seakan mengerti ekpresi bingungnya Ino, dengan wajah yang memerah Sasuke menjelaskannya.

"Kau hanya boleh memakainya di depanku saja," ucapnya sambil berlalu di hadapan Ino. Pria itu tidak ingin kekasihnya menyadari bahwa ia tengah merona sekarang. Tapi terlambat, Ino sudah lebih dulu melihatnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Ino tertawa geli. Dengan langkah riang gadis itu menyusul dan menggandeng mesra tangan kekasihnya. Dasar Uchiha gengsian.

.

Setelah beberapa jam berbelanja kini Ino dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan malam di salah satu Cafe di Mall itu. Saat mereka sedang asyik makan sambil diselingi obrolan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melihat seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya. Pemuda itu muncul bersama seorang gadis kecil yang cantik dan imut sambil memeluk boneka panda. Sasuke buru-buru menyentuh tangan Ino, memberi isyarat agar gadis itu memperhatikannya.

"Lihat, siapa yang baru masuk kemari!"

Tepat saat pandangan mata Ino melirik ke arah pria tersebut, si pria pun sedang menatap ke arahnya. Senyum lebar penuh keramahan segera mekar di kedua belah pihak.

"Naruto? Kamu sama siapa?" Tanya Ino ketika pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Berdua, sama Sakura nih," ujar pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Ahh, cantiknya. Anak siapa ini?" Tanya Ino sambil mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

"Anakku dong."

"Hn, ngaku-ngaku anak orang!" Cibir Sasuke, kerena ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu belum pernah nikah. Naruto meringis malu.

"Namamu siapa, sayang?" Ino menghentikan makannya, wajahnya tampak gembira sekali menyambut kehadiran Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, ditanya Ino-_nee_ tuh, namanya siapa?" Ucap Naruto, saat Sakura tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Sakura," jawab gadis kecil itu menunduk malu.

"Sakura-_chan_, ini _ji-chan_ Sakura atau _Tou-chan_ Sakura?" Tanya Ino lagi, kali ini sambil menujuk ke arah Naruto.

"_Ji-chan,_ Sakura." Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino dengan wajah polos. Ia berkata lagi, "_Tou-chan_ Sakura sudah tidak ada."

"Loh, kok tidak ada? Memang _Tou-chan_ Sakura kemana?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. Naruto menjelaskan secara singkat tentang anak temuannya itu. Tapi sebelum Sasuke dan Ino membahas tentang orangtua Sakura yang sampai saat ini belum ada kabar mencarinya, anak kecil itu sudah ribut minta dibelikan humberger, seperti yang dimakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun segera membawa Sakura ke counter. Naruto yang duduk dibangku kosong depan Ino, sempat berseru kepada Sasuke, minta dibawakan ayam goreng dan kentang. Ino memandangi kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum ceria. Tapi setelah Naruto mengeluh kelelahannya akibat mengikuti Sakura berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Mall, tiba-tiba Ino berkata dengan nada datar dan pelan, pandangan matanya tertuju pada Sakura yang lagi digendong Sasuke.

"Hati-hati dengan anak itu!"

"Maksudmu...?"

Ino menatap Naruto, melanjutkan makannya pelan-pelan. "Ada getaran aneh pada diri anak itu. Sudah berapa lama anak itu ikut denganmu?"

"Hampir satu bulan. Maksudmu getaran aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto menuntut. Sebab ia tahu betul gadis di depannya itu bukanlah gadis biasa, bisa dibilang gadis di depannya itu adalah seorang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural atau juga disebut sebagai paranormal. Jadi ketika Ino mengatakan bahwa Sakura memiliki getaran aneh, ia tentu saja penasaran. Sebab Ino bukanlah seseorang yang suka berbohong.

"Sulit kujelaskan. Tapi aku merasa getaran aneh itu saat mengusap kepalanya tadi."

"Masa sih?" Gumam Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu, seperti kurang yakin dengan perkataan Ino barusan.

"Aku tahu kau sangat sayang padanya, bukan?"

"Ya, aku memang sangat sayang padanya. Terlebih lagi sampai sekarang orang tuanya tidak berusaha mencari anak itu? Padahal dia masih sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya."

"Sebenarnya dari soal itu saja kamu seharusnya sudah mengambil kesimpulan, Naru-_kun_. Bahwa ada yang aneh dalam diri anak itu. Kalau dia memang bukan gadis kecil yang aneh, pasti sudah dicari oleh orangtuanya."

"Ah, kamu jangan mendramatisir nasibnya, Ino-_chan_."

"Ahh, _Gomen_. Anggap saja itu hanya pendapatku secara pribadi. Jangan dimasukan ke hati. Siapa tahu pendapatku tadi meleset," kata Ino buru-buru menetralisir ucapannya sendiri. Sebab pada saat itu juga ia mendengar suara menggurutu Naruto yang pelan. Suara gerutu tersebut segera dipahami Ino sebagai rasa kurang suka Naruto terhadap pandangan buruk seseorang terhadap Sakura. Pria bermata biru laut itu merasa tidak rela jika ada yang menjelekkan anak temuannya itu.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Ino sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan hati Naruto.

"Yang jelas, beberapa hari lagi kamu akan melihat perkembangan aneh pada gadis itu. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh hari lagi, Sakura akan menampakkan keganjilannya."

"Kau jangan menakut-nakuti aku, Ino," ucap Naruto sambil memaksakan tertawa walau terasa hambar. Tapi ia segera teringat percakapannya dengan si kecil Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Percakapan itu terjadi pada saat Sakura mau tidur. Naruto saat itu menemaninya sambil mengusap-usap punggung gadis kecil itu yang ternyata cukup manja terhadap dirinya.

_"Sakura-chan betah tidak tinggal sama Naru-ji disini?"_

_"Betah. Aku senang tinggal sama Naru-ji disini."_

_"Tidak mau pulang ke rumah?"_

_"Tidak. Aku mau di sini sama Naru-ji selamanya."_

_"Tidak kangen sama Tou-san dan Kaa-san?"_

_"Tidak. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak kayak Naru-ji sih."_

_"Loh, kok begitu?"_

_"Habis Tou-chan suka marah-marah sama aku. Kalau aku mau tidur, disuruh tidur sendiri. Tidak pernah diusap-suap begini, nih..." Sakura menirukan gaya usapan Naruto dengan cara mengusap punggung Naruto yang lebar. Mau tak mau Naruto dibuat geli sendiri._

_"Mungkin Tou-san dan Kaa-san Sakura capek bekerja seharian penuh. Tapi sebenarnya mereka sayang sama Sakura."_

_"Bohong. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak sayang sama aku. Makanya, aku tidak dijemput Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan." Sakura memunggungi Naruto kembali._

_"Kalau ternyata Tou-san dan Kaa-san besok datang dan ingin membawa pulang Sakura-chan bagaimana?" Pancing Naruto ingin tahu perasaan lugu si gadis kecil itu._

_"Itu tidak mungkin. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak akan menjemputku."_

_"Loh, kok Sakura bisa bilang begitu, tahu dari mana coba?"_

_"Entahlah," jawabnya polos. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau dijemput dan dibawa pergi sama siapa saja. Aku mau tinggal sama Naru-ji saja sampai aku besar nanti."_

_Naruto tersentuh perasaannya ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura, seolah-olah ia sedang menerima pengaduan dan curahan hati dari anaknya sendiri. Usapan tangannya masih dilakukan dengan penuh kelembutan. Sakura masih memunggungi om angkatnya itu sambil memeluk boneka panda yang dia sukai._

_"Sebenarnya Sakura-chan masih ingat tidak nama Tou-san dan Kaa-san Sakura?"_

_"Tidak,"jawabnya pendek, sepertinya ia mulai kesal diajak bicara terus soal orangtuanya. Naruto semakin prihatin melihat seorang bocah yang sudah memiliki rasa benci terhadap orang tuanya sendiri._

_"Sebenarnya," Sakura memulai pembicaraannya lagi setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Aku sudah beberapa kali melihat Naru-ji."_

_"Loh? Memang dimana Sakura pernah melihat Naru-ji?" Tanya Naruto penasaran._

_"Kadang ditempat syuting Naru-ji."_

_Naruto kaget. "Sakura-chan sama siapa kalau sedang lihat Naru-ji syuting?"_

_"Sendirian."_

_"Sendirian?" Ucap Naruto tak percaya. "Ah, mana mungkin Sakura-chan sendirian datang ke sana?"_

_"Mungkin saja. Aku kan pemberani. Naru-ji belum tahu sih siapa aku sebenarnya," gadis imut itu berbalik, kini berhadapan dengan Naruto. Matanya yang hijau jernih dan indah bagaikan menyimpan genangan air surgawi yang begitu dalam maknanya. Naruto sempat berdebar-debar lembut menerima tatapan mata hijau jernih itu._

_"Nanti kalau Naru-ji sudah tahu siapa aku, Naru-ji pasti percaya dengan omonganku tadi."_

_"Naru-ji sudah tahu siapa Sakura-chan sebenarnya."_

_"Belum," gadis itu menggeleng. "Naru-ji belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Buktinya, Naru-ji masih tanya-tanya tentang aku."_

_Naruto tertawa geli. Ia mencium keningnya Sakura lembut._

_"Sudah ah, sekarang sudah malam. Sakura-chan harus bobo, ya?"_

_"Tapi Naru-ji harus temani aku sampai bobo, ya?"_

_"Iya. Naru-ji akan nemani Sakura disini sampai bobo. Naru-ji tidak akan kemana-mana kok. Kan hari ini Naru-ji sedang libur syuting."_

_"Hihihi, iya. Jadi Naru-ji bisa temani aku seharian dong. Naru-ji tahu tidak, dalam empat puluh Naru-ji akan banyak mendapat tawaran untuk menyutradarai film-film terkenal. Semuanya akan berubah. Aku juga berubah."_

_"Loh, Berubah bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai was-was._

_"Berubah lebih nakal lagi, hi hi hi . . . "_

_Naruto menghela nafas lega. Tapi dibalik kata-kata dan tawa kecil itu, hati naruni Naruto seperti menangkap adanya arti yang lebih dalam dari sekedar canda seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, Naruto tidak bisa menerjemahkan maksud tawa gadis kecil itu secara jelas. Naruto hanya menangkap adanya keanehan yang pada malam itu segera dilupakan. Tidak perlu sampai dibalas dalam hati._

Kini ketika ia bertemu dengan Ino yang notaben adalah seorang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural, Naruto menangkap ada sisi keanehan yang hampir sama dengan keanehan yang sama pada Sakura beberapa malam yang lalu. Namun sekali lagi, Naruto tidak dapat memahami apa arti keanehan tersebut.

Yang jelas, Ino juga mempunyai prediksi sendiri tentang sesuatu pada diri Sakura yang akan tampak jelas dalam waktu sepuluh hari yang akan datang. Padahal waktu sepuluh hari lagi adalah waktu empat puluh hari lamanya Sakura menjadi anak asuh Naruto. Apakah benar dalam sepuluh hari lagi segalanya akan berubah, seperti yang dikatakan Ino? kini Naruto sangat penasaran, ia ingin segera mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia merawat anak itu, selama empat puluh hari nanti.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Otanjoubi Omedetou Naru-kunnnnnnnn~

fict ini terinpirasi dari Novel lama karya Tara Zagita. Semoga suka :) Reviewnya boleh minta... :D


	2. Chapter 2

''CUT! Bagus Semuanya!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat. Wajahnya tampak serius memperhatikan kembali ulangan adegan yang baru saja diambil. Para kru yang lain pun ikut memperhatikan juga.

Malam itu Naruto tengah melakukan syuting film dikawasan villa di puncak masih disekitar kota Tokyo. Beberapa hari ini Naruto memang tengah disibukkan dengan jadwal kegiatannya yang semakin padat. Bahkan sampai jam 8 malam ia masih sibuk di depan layar-layar komputernya bersama dengan kru-kru lainnya.

Sebelum ia melakukan take selanjutnya, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menelfon ke Manshionnya. Menanyakan keadaan Sakura kepada Tobi, penjaga anak angkatnya.

"Tobi, dimana Sakura?"

"Sedang nonton film kartun thu."

"Rewel tidak?"

"Tidak. Sakura saat ini sedang nonton sambil di temani Ayame."

"Coba suruh ke sini sebentar."

"Sakura-_chan_, ada telepon dari Naru-_ji_ nih!" Terdengar Tobi berseru dari tempatnya. Sebentar kemudian suara Sakura pun terdengar jelas, menyiratkan kebahagian sendiri di hati Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, Naru-_ji_ kayaknya telat pulang malam ini. Malam ini Sakura dirumah saja sama Ayame-_nee_ dan Tobi-_nii_, ya."

"Memangnya Naru-_ji_ pulangnya jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 2 atau jam 3. Disini masih syuting. Memangnya kenapa sayang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lagi nonton mickey Mouse nih, seru! Lucu lagi, _Ji-chan_."

Terdengar suara tawa Sakura yang menggelikan di hati Naruto.

"Tapi ingat, ya Sakura-_chan.._. Jangan tidur malam-malam loh. Jam sembilan Sakura-_chan_ harus sudah tidur. Ya, sayang?"

"Iya deh. Pokonya habis film ini aku langsung tidur."

"Suruh Ayame-_nee_ temani Sakura-_chan_ tidur, ya?"

"Aku tidak mau." Potong Sakura cepat. "Aku tidak mau tidur ditemenin Ayame-_nee_. Kalau Naru-_ji_ tidak ada. Aku tidur sendirian saja."

"Memangnya Sakura-_chan_ berani tidur sendiri?"

"Berani dong!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Pintar... anak manis harus berani tidur sendiri, benar nggak?"

"Hi, hi, hi . . . " Sakura tertawa senang ketika mendapat sanjungan dari _Ji-san_ kesayangannya itu.

Telepon itu adalah telepon kesekian kalinya malam itu. Hari itu Naruto menelpon Sakura dari tempat lokasi syutingnya lebih dari 10 kali. Walau hanya sebentar, tapi hati Naruto merasa lega kalau sudah tahu atau mendengar suara Sakura dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Malamnya sekitar jam 10, Naruto juga sempat menelpon ke Manshion, memastikan bahwa Sakura sudah tertidur dikamarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi pintu kamar jangan kau tutup rapat-rapat ya, Tobi. Jagain saja dari depan pintu."

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura pasti kujagain. Kau fokus saja sama pekerjaanmu."

Semakin lega hati Naruto, semakin tenang pikirannya. Tak heran sehabis menelfon tadi, Naruto dapat berkosentrasi dengan pekerjaannya yang bisa dikatakan tidak ada habis-habisnya. Iruka sebagai asistennya sempat dibuat repot sendiri. Pekerjaan sebagai sutradara memang tidak ada mudah-mudahnya sama sekali.

Dan pekerjaannya itu sendiri baru selesai jam dua malam lewat.

* * *

><p>Naruto menghentikan motor Gedenya ketika melihat seseorang perempuan yang tengah memperbaiki mobilnya yang mogok. Padahal jam sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam setengah tiga subuh. Jalanan sepi, dan tidak ada mobil yang berlalu lalang. Telihat gadis itu sedang menggerutu tidak jelas. Tampak sekali diwajah putihnya bahwa ia sedang kesal saat itu.<p>

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Gadis itu memutar badannya, menatap Naruto. Sesaat Naruto tampak terpaku melihat wajah cantik itu. Wajah itu cantik, sangat cantik. Wajah putih bersih, polos itu tampak sangat memukau Naruto apalagi dengan sepasang mata hijau bulatnya.

"Hei! Mobilku mogok." Gadis itu menunjuk mobilnya yang bagian kapnya terbuka. "Dan aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang mesin."

Naruto memakirkan Motor Gedenya disamping jalan lalu menghampiri mobil gadis itu. "Sini biar kubantu."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau darimana? Kenapa malam-malam begini bisa ada dijalan seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Aku sedang ada janjian sama temanku. Ke Club Konoha. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mobilku mogok."

Naruto mengangguk, tangannya mulai sibuk mengutak-atik mobil gadis itu. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, "Sepertinya mobilmu ada masalah dengan radiatornya," ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya gadis itu sambil ikut memperhatikan tangan Naruto yang memeriksa radiator mobilnya.

"Ya. Sepertinya mobilmu memang perlu di derek. Akan kutelfonkan tukang dereknya. Kebetulan dia temanku sendiri." Segera saja Naruto mengeluarkan handphonenya dalam saku celananya. Tidak lama beberapa saat Naruto pun telah selesai menelfon.

"Terimakasih err..."

"Namikaze Naruto," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan wajah bahagia gadis itu.

"Terimakasih Namikaze-_san_," Ucapnya. "Namaku Karin."

Naruto sempat berdesir ketika menjabat tangan putih mulus di depannya itu.

Gadis yang bernama Karin itu berhidung mancung, kulitnya putih. Matanya yang hijau tampak bulat dan indah. Berbulu mata lentik. Rambutnya yang panjang, mirip dengan bunga semi itu diikat ke belakang dengan asal-asalan, semakin membuat penampilannya tampak sexy malam itu. Saat itu Ia tengah mengenakan gaun mini berwarna biru dengan model strapless yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh dan juga dadanya. Lalu memakai sepasang sepatu hak tinggi yang bewarna senada dengan bajunya. Terlihat di pergelangan kakinya sebuah gelang kaki melingkar di atas tumitnya.

"Panggil saja Naruto. Kau mau pulang sekarang? Mobilmu nanti ada yang mengambilnya."

Karin mengangguk. "Hmm . . ."

"Bagaiamana kalau kutemani ke sana?" Usul Naruto.

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa naik taksi saja nanti."

"Tapi ini sudah jam 2 pagi, lagi pula sekitar sini juga jarang ada taksi lewat." Naruto menutup kap mobil berwarna putih itu, lalu menatap wajah Karin.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu tadi."

"Tidak merepotkan kok."

"Tapi kulihat kamu tampak capek sekali."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak capek. Lagi pula bahaya gadis pulang malam-malam begini."

"Cewekmu bagaimana? Nanti cemburu lagi?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia segera menghampiri motornya disusul Karin dibelakangnya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak punya pacar alias bujangan lapuk."

Karin tertawa renyah ketika mendengar candaan dari Naruto, pria itu juga terlihat tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menyodorkan jaket kulitnya ke arah Karin dan diterima gadis itu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada si empunya.

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan lagi, Naruto segera meluncur bersama Karin ke sebuah Club berbintang di kota Tokyo. Motor Gede itu dikemudikannya dengan santai, seolah-olah menikmati setiap perjalanannya. Sebab saat itu hati Naruto benar-benar ditaburi bunga-bunga indah yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Biasanya jika Naruto mengajak seorang perempuan jalan, rasa senang dihatinya tidak begitu besar. Dan entah kenapa malam ini ia merasa seperti orang yang paling beruntung dan paling berbahagia, terutama sejak berada di dekat Karin, si cantik yang punya gerak-gerik lincah dan energik itu.

* * *

><p>Club Konoha adalah tempat hiburan malam yang sering ia kunjungi sewaktu ia belum setenar sekarang, waktu ia masih nakal-nakalnya dulu. Setelah itu ia belum pernah lagi datang ke Club itu.<p>

"Jadi sejak kapan kamu sendiri."

"Yahh. Hampir dua tahun inilah. . ." Aku Naruto jujur, tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun.

"Terus, sejak kapan kamu jarang ke sini lagi?"

"Bukan jarang, tapi belum pernah datang lagi. Baru sekarang aku kemari lagi. Itu pun cuma sebentar. Kalau kamu sudah ketemu sama teman-temanmu, aku akan pulang."

"Kok begitu sih?" Karin tampak protes. Tangannya menahan pundak Naruto, hingga langkah pria itu menjadi pelan dan bertatapan dengannya.

"Kan cuma ngantarin kamu saja, Karin-_chan_."

"Kalau cuma begitu sih, ngapain kamu ikut ke sini? Aku berani kok datang sendiri ke sini tanpa diantarin siapa-siapa."

"Jadi harusnya bagaimana dong?" Pancing Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hatinya menjadi berdebar-debar tak menentu.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kamu cuma sebentar saja. Kamu harus keluar dari sini bersamaku. Kalau cuma sebentar, aku juga cuma sebentar."

"Kok begitu?" Naruto tertawa pelan.

Karin tampak bersungut-sungut seraya menuruni tangga lebar yang menunju ke lantai bawah Club Konoha.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kenal sama kamu lagi kalau kamu pulang tidak sama aku. Aku . . ." Karin berhenti melangkah. "Kita batalin saja deh, tidak usah masuk. Pulang saja sekarang."

Tawa Naruto semakin panjang. Ia mencolek pipi mulus Karin yang putih itu.

"Jangan ngambek dong!" Naruto lalu menyambar tangan mungil Karin dan mereka masuk ke Club Konoha sambil saling bergenggaman tangan.

Sampai di dalam sana Karin tampak kebingungan mencari teman-temannya. Mereka berdua dapat tempat duduk di sudut bar, agak gelap. Karin meminta ijin pamit mencari teman-temannya disisi lain. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tetap berada di tempat duduknya. Beberapa saat gadis itu kembali lagi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badannya mengikuti irama musik musik DJ yang menghentak-hentak itu. Gadis itu sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya supaya dapat di dengar Naruto. Wanita berusia 26 tahun itu melontarkan kedongkolannya.

"Sialan! Mereka baru saja pergi dari sini lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Kata siapa?"

"Waitress yang ada di dekat pintu masuk tadi."

"Mereka pindah tempat atau pulang?"

"Kata waitress itu tadi, mereka ribut-ribut bicara soal pindah tempat. Tapi nggak tahu kemana mereka pindahnya."

"Mau menyusul mereka?" Tawar Naruto.

Karin menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Atau. . . Nanti aja. Aku mau minum, boleh tidak?"

"Asal jangan sampai mabuk."

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengontrol diriku." Lalu gadis itu pun memesan minuman kepada seorang batender.

Diam-diam Naruto merasa salut dengan gadis yang baru di kenalnya itu. Bukan hanya supel dan cuek, tapi gadis itu juga mempunyai pergaulan yang luas dan gaya hidup cenderung high class. Mungkin saja gadis itu terlahir sebagai jetset yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan berbagai macam jenis minuman berakohol.

Ada rasa bangga tersendiri di hati Naruto manakala Karin meminta izin padanya lebih dulu sebelum memesan minuman. Sikap tersebut menimbulkan kesan seolah-olah Karin sangat menghormati teman barunya, dan tidak ingin dikecam negatif. Permintaan izin minum itu juga membuat hati Naruto semakin ceria, hubungannya terasa lebih akrab lagi, sehingga Naruto pun tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kecewa oleh keputusannya.

"Kamu mau minum Vodka?" Tawar Karin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kuat minum minuman keras. Aku minum bir hitam saja."

"Tapi jangan banyak-banyak, ya? Nanti perutmu buncit lagi!" Canda Karin. Gadis itu tampak semakin riang, dan lebih lincah lagi ketimbang sebelum masuk ke Club.

"Turun, yuk?" Gadis itu mengajak Naruto bergoyang dilantai disko.

"Nanti aja. Badanku belum panas."

"Ambil korek, bakar! Nanti juga panas." Canda Karin. Naruto terkekeh geli. "Aku turun ke sana sendiri boleh tidak?"

"Kalau mau goyang disini aja, jangan turun kesana. Nanti di gangguin cowok-cowok kurang ajar."

"Siap bos," ucapnya sambil turun dari kursi tinggi, dan ia bergoyang-goyang di samping Naruto. Benar-benar tidak mau ke arena, seakan-akan sangat menghargai keputusan Naruto. Hal itu tampak membuat Naruto bahagia berada di samping gadis manis itu. Kalau tadi rambutnya diikat asal-asalan kini rambutnya telah tergerai, panjang, harum dan lembut.

Lama-lama Naruto meras kasihan melihat gadis itu, soalah-olah ia membatasi kebebasannya. Maka dari itu ia segera turun, dan membawa gadis itu ke arena. Mereka bergoyang disana dengan penuh semangat dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga indah sekali.

Katika mereka kembali ketempat duduk semula, Naruto menawarkan perhatian khusus untuk menyenangkan hati gadis itu.

"Mau menyusul teman-temanmu sekarang?"

"Tidak usah. Aku suka disini aja."

"Tapi kamu tidak punya teman pulang. Mereka . . ."

"Kan ada kamu?" Sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Terlihat nafasnya masih agak ngos-ngosan. Karin meneguk minumannya. Ia memesan Vodka lagi.

"Aku senang bersamamu disini, jadi buat apa nyusul teman-temanku. Nanti disana kamu jadi rebutan teman-temanku lagi. Dan aku tidak senang melihatnya."

Naruto menyeringai. "Apa benar aku bisa membuatmu senang?"

Karin mengangguk, pipinya tampak merona membuat Naruto tampak gemas, ingin mencubit pipi mulus itu. "Hmm. . . Aku senang sekali dapat teman sepertimu. Tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku malam ini jadi gembira dan bahagia sekali. Aku seperti mendapat semangat baru dari ketepurukanku."

"Terpuruk? Memang kamu ada masalah apa? Boleh aku tahu?"

"Boleh. Tapi bukan disini tempatnya. Berisik. Aku bisa kehabisan suara untuk menjelaskannya. Habis, meski pakai ngotot segala sih."

Naruto dan Karin tertawa bersama.

"Jadi mesti dimana tempat yang cocok untuk menjelaskannya."

"Nanti aku kasih tahu. Sekarang aku mau turun lagi, ah"

"Disini aja. Tidak usah ke bawah."

"Iya. Tidak ke sana kok."

"Biar kalau haus mudah ambil minum nanti."

Karin mengangguk, lalu bergoyang kalem namun penuh keceriaan sama dengan yang tadi. Naruto tersenyum-senyum memandangi Karin sambil manggut-manggut di atas bangkunya. Sebentar-sebentar Karin mendekat, berbisik, lalu bergoyang lagi.

"Aku belum punya kartu namamu. Boleh minta?" Naruto memberikannya. Karin bergoyang lagi, lalu mendekat kembali dengan tangan bergelayutan di pundak Naruto. "Nanti kamu akan mengantarkan aku pulang kan?" Naruto mengangguk lagi sambil mengikuti irama musik. "Atau kita tidak usah pulang saja?"

"Terserah," seru Naruto mengimbangi suara musik. Karin mencibir lucu, lalu tertawa sendiri. Tawa itu menimbulkan kesan bahwa kata-katanya tadi hanya bercanda. Naruto pun tidak terlalu menggapi perkataan tadi. Ia biarkan gadis itu berjingkrak-jingkrak dalam batas yang wajar. Tidak berkesan norak. Namun agaknya Karin menikmati suasana happy itu, sampai akhirnya keringatnya tampak bercucuran.

Naruto mengangkat gelas minuman Karin, lalu menyodorkannya. Gadis itu berhenti bergoyang dan meneguk minumannya sesaat. Naruto mengambil tissu dan mengeringkan keringat dikening Karin. Gadis itu tampak tidak menghiraukan sikap kelembutan Naruto yang berkesan romantis tersebut.

"Kamu benar-benar bisa pulang pagi?" Tanya Karin.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau pulang pagi. Habis menyenangkan sekali disini bersamamu. Cuma . . . Apa kamu nggak punya tanggungan di rumah?"

"Oh!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu."Aku harus telepon ke rumah dulu. Soalnya aku punya anak."

"Oh, ya...?!" Karin terpekik kaget. "Anak? Apa kau sudah . . ."

"Tenang saja. Dia anak asuhku." Naruto tertawa geli melihat ekpresi Karin yang tampak kaget. Menurutnya itu lucu. "Kalau dia tidurnya nyenyak, bisa saja aku pulang pagi. Tapi kalau dia rewel, aku tidak tega pulang pagi. Kasihan dia. Kapan-kapan kuceritakan soal anak itu."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat Sakura, sehingga ia harus keluar sebentar dan menelpon ke manshionnya. Tobi yang menerima telepon tersebut. Nada suaranya tampak tegang.

"Naruto . . . Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

"Memang ada apa Tobi?" Naruto jadi ikut-ikutan tegang. "Sakura bagaimana? Dia masih tidur?"

"Justru itu..." Suara Tobi tampak mulai panik.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura, Tobi?!"

"Sakura menghilang."

"Hahh. . . ?!" Naruto mendelik kaget. Saat itu Karin menyusul keluar ruangan, mendekati Naruto dengan pelan.

"Maksudmu hilang bagaimana?!" Bentak Naruto ikutan panik juga.

"Aku juga tidak tahu perginya kemana. Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu aku memeriksa ke dalam kamar, ternyata Sakura sudah tidak ada di tempat tidur."

"Periksa kamar mandi."

"Sudah. Tapi tidak ada. Aku dan Ayame dan semua pembantu sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi Sakura tetap tidak ada."

"Kenapa kau bisa kehilangannya sih. Bagaimana caramu menjaganya." Naruto mulai marah-marah. "Pintu depan sudah kau kunci."

"Semua pintu dan jendela sudah terkunci rapat semuanya. Aku sendiri heran, lewat mana Sakura bisa pergi keluar rumah. Sebaiknya kau pulang cepat deh."

"Dasar bodoh. Menjaga anak tidur saja masa tidak bisa sih. Ya, sudah. . . Aku pulang sekarang."

Karin tidak berani menegur Naruto, ketika melihat wajah tampan itu kelihatan sedang marah besar. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak, sementara tangan Naruto memasukan smartphonenya ke dalam saku celananya.

"_Gomen_, Karin-_chan_. . . Aku harus pulang sekarang juga."

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah?" Tanya Karin yang ikut cemas.

"Anakku hilang. Sekarang tidak tahu dimana. Aku benar-benar sedih dan kecewa sekali kalau sampai Sakura benar-benar hilang."

"Apakah kamu sudah menyuruh orang-orang di rumahmu mencarinya?

"Aku tidak dapat percaya dengan mereka. Harus aku sendiri yang mencarinya. Aku sangat menyanyangi anak itu, Karin. Maaf Aku harus pulang.

Karin mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Ya, aku bisa memahami perasaanmu. Kamu pulang saja. Biar aku nanti pulang naik taksi sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu terlebih dahulu, baru aku kembali ke rumah?"

Karin menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Kamu pasti semakin tidak tenang kalau harus mengantarku pulang. Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri. Toh lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi dan kau bisa antarkan aku pulang."

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Karin-_chan_," Naruto mengelus kepala gadis di depannya itu dengan lembut. Karin menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Naru. Jangan ngebut-ngebut di jalan." Bisik Karin.

Naruto mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Siang itu sekitar jam 3 siang, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantornya Ino. Kedatangannya siang itu untuk membicarakan misteri tentang hilangnya Sakura tadi malam. Ia sangat mengharapkan jawaban pasti dari gadis cantik yang mirip boneka itu.<p>

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa anak itu bukan bocah sembarangan. Kau perlu hati-hati dan waspada terhadap kemungkinannya yang terus bikin kamu khawatir."

"Ya, aku ingat. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kau bilang, gadis itu akan menunjukkan sikap aneh setelah 40 hari ikut bersamaku. Apakah hilangnya waktu itu adalah yang kau maksudkan, Ino-_chan_?"

"Mungkin. Bukan hanya itu saja, mungkin masih ada perkembangan aneh lainnya yang akan kau temui dari anak itu."

Pemuda berambut blonde itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya penuh keseriusan. Agaknya misteri hilangnya Sakura merupakan kasus yang harus ditanggapi serius, dan ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk bercanda.

"Sekarang dimana anak itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Di rumah. Kusuruh Tobi dan Ayame menjaganya baik-baik. Tidur pun harus dijaga, tidak ku izinkan mereka meninggalkannya walau sedetik pun. Aku takut peristiwa semalam terulang kembali. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Sahabat blondenya itu memang sudah terlanjur sayang pada anak temuannya itu. "Jadi, semalam saat kau datang, Sakura masih hilang?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah ada dikamar. Dia tidur nyenyak sekali. Pakaian dan kakinya tidak kotor sama sekali."

"Kau menjaganya sampai pagi?"

"Ya. Aku menjaganya sampai pukul 5 pagi. Dan dia tidak hilang seperti yang dikatakan Tobi. Makanya aku jadi sangsi pada pengakuannya. Jangan-jangan Tobi membohongiku."

Lalu Naruto mendesak agar Ino dapat memberikan analisa yang positif tentang peristiwa hilangnya Sakura itu.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin tahu, apakah Sakura memang hilang dari rumah pada malam itu sebelum aku pulang?"

Ino terdiam sebentar. Pandangan matanya lurus kepermukaan meja. Kekuatan supranaturalnya digunakan untuk melihat waktu yang lalu, ketika Tobi dan para pembantu sibuk mencari Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Apa yang dikatakan Tobi memang benar. Sakura memang hilang. Dia muncul lagi saat kau tiba pintu gerbang."

"Benarkah?" Gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak disibukkan oleh kebingungan hatinya. Detak jantungnya menjadi cepat, timbul rasa cemas dan sedih membayangkan keadaan Sakura sebenarnya. Pernyataan Ino menurutnya merupakan suatu kenyataan yang harus dipercayai kebenarannya, karena ia tahu, Ino tidak mungkin membohonginya apalagi menipunya.

"Jika memang benar begitu, lalu kemana perginya Sakura pada malam itu? Apa yang membuatnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa jejak sedikit pun."

"Itulah yang ingin ku cari tahu. Karena melacak persoalan seperti itu butuh waktu tersendiri bagiku. Tapi apa yang membuatnya bisa lenyap dari pandangan mata Tobi, mungkin bisa ku jelaskan bahwa hal itu dikarenakan adanya kekuatan yang besar pada diri anak itu."

"Kekuatan besar?" Naruto semakin tegang, matanya terbelalak dengan lebar mendengar penuturan Ino barusan.

Ino buru-buru menetralisir agar tidak terlalu menyinggung perasaan Naruto seperti di Mall lalu.

"Sebaiknya bawalah anak itu padaku. Supaya aku bisa lebih mudah menelusuri siapa dirinya sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kubawa Sakura ke rumahmu?"

"Hm . . . Aku ada dirumah setelah jam delapan malam. Aku akan menunggumu dan anakmu."

Rasa penasaran Naruto membuatnya tak ingin menunda kesempatan membawa Sakura menemui Ino. Maka dari itu jam tujuh malam tiba, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan mengikutsertakan Tobi pelayan khusus keperluan gadis kecil itu.

"Kita mau pergi kemana, Naru-_ji_?" Tanya Sakura dengan polos.

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah Ino-_nee_. Sakura-_chan_ masih ingat tidak dengan Ino-_nee_ yang dulu pernah kita ketemu di Mall dulu?"

Wajah mungil manis itu mengangguk dengan wajah murung.

"Yahh, kirain Sakura mau di bawa jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Katanya Naru-_ji_ mau bawa Sakura kesana dulu."

"Pulang dari rumah Ino-_nee_, kita bisa langsung ke sana."

"Kenapa mesti kerumah Ino-_nee_ sih."

"Memangnya Sakura tidak suka ketemu sama kakak cantik."

"Sakura malu." Gerutu anak itu sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Kenapa mesti malu?""

"Habis, kakak cantik itu suka pandangi Sakura sih. Sakura kan jadi malu, Naru-_ji_. Memangnya Sakura boneka dari kayu, kok dipandangi terus tanpa berkedip."

Naruto tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepala gadis kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Rupanya bocah itu salah mengartikan arti dari tatapan Ino tapi hal itu bukan penghalang untuk tetap ke tempat Ino. Naruto tetap menyuruh Tobi bersiap-siap ikut mendampinginya bersama Sakura.

Tapi diluar dugaan, mobil Toyota Fortuner warna putih milik Naruto ternyata mogok. Mesinnya mati total. Entah bagian apanya yang rusak. Yang jelas, mobil itu tidak bisa di starter berkali-kali. Padahal baru sebulan lalu dia beli.

"Sialan! Kenapa mobil ini mati sih?" Gerutu Naruto sambil memeriksa bagian mesin mobil. Dan ternyata semua bagian mesin mobil dalam kondisi baik. Tidak ada yang bermasalah satu pun. Tapi yang aneh mobil itu masih tetap tidak bisa di hidupkan. Terpaksa Naruto menggunakan mobilnya yang lain. Kali ini mobil Ferarri 559 GTB Fiorano bewarna merah, dan kejadian hal yang sama pun terjadi. Naruto pun semakin terheran-heran di buatnya. Sebelum ia lanjut ke mobilnya yang lain, tiba-tiba Hp-nya berdering. Dan ternyata Iruka yang menelfonnya.

"Ada apa, Iruka-_nii_?"

"Kau dimana baka! Kau tidak ingat malam ini kau ada janji dengan beberapa klien."

"Ahh. . . Maaf Iruka-_nii_, aku sedang ada urusan penting saat ini."

"Penting apa? Kau tahu kan, kalau janjimu itu tidak bisa dibatalkan seenak jidatmu."

"Aku tahu," Naruto menggeram kesal. Tampaknya malam ini ia harus membatalkan janjinya pada Ino. "Saat ini mobilku mogok. Kirimkan orang untuk menjemputku."

"Loh, bukankah mobilmu banyak? Kenapa tidak pakai salah satunya?"

Naruto melirik mobilnya. "Mobilku mogok semua. Cepat kirimkan aku mobil sekarang juga." Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Ckk," tampak disebrang sana Iruka mendecak kesal tapi juga kebingungan mendengar mobil-mobil mewah Naruto mogok semua. "Baiklah dalam waktu 20 menit akan ada yang menjemputmu. Ku harapa kau cepat datang."

"Ya."

Naruto mendesah jengkel. Iruka benar-benar mendesaknya agar datang ke kantor. Pasti urusan itu memakan waktu lama. Tak mungkin hanya satu atau dua jam, kalau harus membawa Sakura, terlalu malam nantinya. Lagi pula gadis kecil itu sejak tadi sudah menguap berkali-kali.

"Naruto, Sakura kayaknya sudah mengantuk tuh," kata Tobi. Naruto mendesah lagi. Serba salah.

"Ya, sudah . . . Suruh tidur saja. Besok saja perginya," kata Naruto. Meski Tobi sudah menyuruh Sakura tidur, tapi gadis kecil itu belum mau beranjak dari sofanya. Terpaksa Naruto membujuknya, barulah Sakura mau pindah ke ranjang.

"Naru-_ji_ mau ke rumah Ino-_nee_ sendiri?"

Naruto menggeleng. Pria itu menyelimuti Sakura hingga sebatas dada gadis kecil itu "Tidak jadi. Besok saja pergi ke rumah Ino-_nee_. Naru-_ji_ malam ini ada urusan mendadak dan harus diselesaikan malam ini. Makanya, Sakura tidak usah ikut, ya? Sakura sudah mengantuk dan matanya juga sudah merah tuh." Tunjuk Naruto pada mata Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk patuh. Anak itu menguap sekali. "Sakura dirumah aja deh, Naru-_ji_. Tapi jangan lupa pulangnya bawakan Sakura strawberry dan humberger, ya?"

"Iya. Naru-_ji_ akan bawakan Sakura strawberry dan humbergernya, asal Sakura janji tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk, lalu menguap lagi.

"Tobi," panggil Naruto. "Tungguin anak ini sampai aku kembali. Jangan ada yang tidur!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Tobi mengerti. Semenjak peristiwa hilangnya Sakura, Naruto lebih protektif lagi pengawasan pada gadis kecil tersebut.

Sebelum mobil yang menjemputnya datang, Naruto mencoba sekali lagi mobil Ferarri 559 GTB Fiorano mewahnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya dari kedua orangtuanya. Dan ternyata mesin mobil itu dapat hidup dengan mudah, seperti tidak mengalami kerusakan sedikit pun, Naruto menjadi menggerutu sendiri.

"Brengsek! Tadi tidak mau nyala, sekarang udah giliran mau pergi ke kantor bisa nyala dengan mudah. Dasar mobil brengsek!"

Mobil merah itu akhirnya meluncur ke kantornya. Dalam perjalan ia sempat menelpon Iruka untuk tidak menjemputnya, karena ia sudah berangkat diluan dengan mobilnya. Setelah itu ia menelfon Ino.

"Gomen Ino-_chan_, aku tidak bisa datang malam ini, besok malam saja."

"Kenapa? Diganggu olehnya, ya?"

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan di kantorku sekarang juga."

"Oo. . . Ku kira kamu diganggu oleh si kecil Sakura."

Naruto terperanjat kaget mendengar ucapan Ino itu. Sadar kemungkinan hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi ia tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mogok mobilnya adalah gangguan dari Sakura. Naruto merinding. Menurutnya, jika Sakura memang benar bisa melakukan hal semacam itu, maka kemungkinan besar bocah itu akan melakukan gangguan yang lebih aneh lagi dari yang tadi. Mungkin saja bisa membuat mobil-mobil di rommnya itu meledak sewaktu-waktu.

_'Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto'._ Naruto menetralisir dirinya semdiri. _'Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Ingat Sakura manusia biasa. Manusia biasa.'_ Pikirannya segera difokuskan pada pekerjaannya begitu memasuki areal perkantorannya. Saat ia turun dari mobilnya, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Naruto . . . !" Orang itu tampak menghampiri Naruto.

"Karin?" Ucap Naruto kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang belakang ini memenuhi isi kepalanya. "Kau ada disini? Sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja."

"Kamu sama siapa?"

"Oh, aku sama temanku tadi. Aku menemaninya karena ada yang ingin diurusnya disini."

Naruto mengangguk. "Masih lama menunggu? Kalau masih lama sebaiknya kau ikut ke ruanganku."

"Apa tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku menganggumu lagi. Sepertinya kau tampak sibuk."

"Tenang saja. Tidak mengganggu kok. Ayo!"

Naruto segera menggandeng tangan putih mulus itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju keruangan Naruto, semua orang memandangnya. Lebih tepatnya memandang Karin yang sangat cantik itu. Sesampainya diruangan, Naruto segera memperkenalkan Karin kepada Iruka dan yang lainnya.

Selama pembicaraan masalah pekerjaan, Karin tidak ikut bagian. Ia duduk disamping Naruto sambil memainkan smartphonenya. Sesekali ia akan ikut menimpali, memberikan sedikit masukan. Setelah urusan pekerjaan itu selesai, Naruto menawarkan Karin untuk makan malam bersamanya dan juga tamu-tamuya. Dengan halus karin menolak dengan alasan ia harus segera pulang, karena temannya sudah menunggu. Naruto mengangguk mengerti walau hatinya tampak sedikit tak rela Karin pergi. Pria itu mengantar Karin sampai depan kantornya. Tapi sesampainya disana temannya Karin itu sudah tidak ada. Setelah gadis itu menelfon ternyata temannya sudah pergi meninggalkannya karena terburu-buru. Jadi dia disuruh menunggu di hotel tempat ia menginap bersama temannya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu." Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah banyak merepotin kamu."

"Aku tidak meresa direpotin kok. Ayo ku antar. Lagi pula urusanku juga sudah selesai disini. Makan malam bisa kapan-kapan saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau yang meminta."

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia segera membawa masuk gadis itu ke mobilnya. Karin terkikik geli melihatnya.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Ino Yamanaka malam itu datang ke manshionnya. Ia datang berdua bersama Sasuke. Kekasihnya.

"Bukankah si dobe tadi menelfonmu bahwa dia tidak ada di manshionnya, kenapa justru harus datang ke sana?" Tanya Sasuke yang malam itu menjadi sopir bagi gadis cantiknya.

"Justru aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu jika Naruto tidak ada dirumahnya."

"Apa benar gadis kecil itu berbahaya?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku bisa merasakan gelombang kekuatannya yang cukup besar. Aku penasaran sekali ingin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Apa tidak bisa kau melacaknya saja dari rumah?"

"Seandainya bisa, aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Anak itu benar-benar hebat. Aku tidak bisa meneropongnya dari jauh. Hanya bisa terdeteksi jika berada dalam jarak dekat saja."

Tidak beberapa lama akhirnya mobil Porsche 991 Carrera 2S Cabriolet warna putih yang dibawa Sasuke sampai di depan gerbang manshion Naruto. Ino mengkerutkan dahinya melihat pintu gerbang terbuka, sementara di manshion itu tampak terlihat sepi.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres!"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Ino tidak menjawabnya. Gadis berambut blonde itu langsung keluar dari mobil, sedangkan Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya. Setelah itu Sasuke pun berlari kecil menyusul sang kekasih yang sudah berada di teras manshion Naruto. Tampak disana ada Tobi dan Ayame.

Wajah Tobi tampak tegang dan khawatir di saat bersamaan. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dan bisa Ino bisa menebak, sesuatu itu berkaitan dengan si kecil Sakura.

''Sakura hilang lagi, Ino. Sakura adalah . . ."

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Ino cepat. "Dimana tempatnya menghilang tadi?"

"Tadi dia tidur diranjang, tapi . . . Tapi tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja saat aku menengok ke kamar ini. Aku pasti akan di hajar sama si Naruto."

Ino tidak menjawab keluhan pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti dirinya, melainkan ia langsung memeriksa kamar ditempati tidur oleh Sakura. Sasuke pun ikut masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

Ino berdiri di samping ranjang Sakura, meraba kasur itu. Matanya terpejam, ia bisa merasakan getaran yang tertangkap oleh tangannya. Jejak Sakura. Ia memuasatkan pikirannya untuk mencari keberadaan gadis kecil itu.

"Dia sudah pergi dari sini," kata Ino dengan nada datar, seolah-olah tidak ditunjukan oleh siapa-siapa.

Masih sambil menutup matanya, tangan Ino tampak mengambang, mengikuti getaran yang terpantau oleh kekuataannya. Hingga akhirnya tangan Ino itu menempel pada dinding dekat pintu.

"Dia keluar menembus dinding."

"Menembus dinding?" Tobi terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. "Apa jangan-jangan anak itu di bawa lari hantu?"

"Mudah-mudahan itu tidak benar. Kita bisa di mampusin sama Naruto-_sama_ kalau sampai Sakura-_chan_ dibawa hantu, Tobi-_kun_," ucap Ayame takut-takut yang sudah hampir menangis.

Ino tidak menjawab, gadis itu keluar teras diikuti mereka secara serempak. Tapi diteras kedua tangan Ino terangkat bebas, matanya terbuka, napasnya dihempaskan saat menatap Sasuke.

"Hilang. . ." Katanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "Sampai disini aku tidak merasakan getarannya lagi."

"Berarti anak itu memang keluar dari manshion ini?" Tanya Tobi.

Sambil melangkah masuk kembali ke ruang tamu, Ino berkata," dia memang keluar, meninggalkan rumah ini. Ada yang membawanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melacak. Siapa yang membawanya pergi."

"Hantu. . .?" Bisik Tobi pelan sekali. Wajah pemuda itu sudah sedemikian pucatnya.

"Mungkin saja hantu, atau roh iblis, atau roh dari orang tuanya sendiri."

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Nona Ino? Kami semua pasti disalahkan oleh Naruto-_sama_ atas hilangnya Sakura kecil," ucap Ayame.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto nanti agar ia tidak marah-marah pada kalian." Ino menepuk-nepuk pundaknya Ayame pelan, memberikan ketenangan. Tepukan itu sendiri mengandung hawa sakti yang dapat membuat ketakutan dan kesedihan Ayame berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Tepukan itu juga diberikan pada yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kita susul Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan rencana Ino.

"Apa aku dirumah saja, Ino?" Tanya Tobi.

"Ya. Kalian tetap di manshion saja, dan terus perhatikan tempat tidurnya Sakura. Aku yakin bocah itu akan muncul lagi dalam keadaan tidur seperti semula. Jangan lakukan apapun kalau dia kembali. Bersikaplah seperti biasa saja."

Tobi mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya."

Ino tersenyum. Ia lalu mengajak pergi Sasuke dari manshion itu ke kantor Naruto. Aroma wangi mawar yang ditinggalkan Ino di manshion Naruto membuat perasaan penghuni manshion itu lebih tenang lagi. Seolah-olah ada kedamaian dan ketentraman di hati mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Lemon di chap depan.


	3. Chapter 3

Menunggu di sebuah kamar VIP dari hotel berbintang lima sungguh pekerjaan yang tidak membosankan bagi Naruto. Lebih-lebih ditemani oleh seorang gadis muda bertubuh sexy, cantik dan punya pandangan mata yang memukau hati bagi lawan jenisnya, sungguh suasana yang amat meyenangkan bagi pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Karin membuka jaket kulit hitamnya. Ia hanya mengenakan blus tanpa legan yang sangat ketat di badan. Bentuk dadanya terlihat menonjol padat, dan itu sukses membuat mata Naruto mengerling nakal.

Sekalipun kedua mata Naruto selalu memandang nakal, tapi Karin tampaknya cuek saja. Seolah-olah tidak merasa dipandangi. Ia duduk di atas sofa dengan gaya seorang laki-laki.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tawar Karin.

"Seterah. Pokoknya apa saja yang menyenangkan hatimu, lakukan saja." Karin mengangguk lalu berdiri mendekati telepon kamar sambil berkata, "apa saja boleh ku lakukan? Wah, bisa repot dong. Kalau yang menyenangkan hatiku adalah tidur di pangkuanmu, bagaimana? Harus ku lakukan juga?" Goda Karin.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Karin tersenyum dengan sedikit mencibir. Ia segera berbicara petugas di restorasi untuk memesan minuman dan sedikit beberapa cemilan. Sementara itu, Naruto membuka satu kaleng bir hitam yang tadi di ambilnya dari kulkas kecil diruangan itu. Satu kaleng bir hitam masih belum di buka, berada di atas meja. Waktu Karin kembali dari menelpon pesanannya, ia langsung membuka bir yang di atas meja itu.

Sepatunya dilepas. Kakinya yang bersih, putih mulus, terlihat jelas karena kedua kakinya di taruh di atas meja kaca depannya. Dia benar-benar cuek, duduk sambil angkat kaki tanpa sungkan-sungkan. Dan sikap seperti itu justru menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Ia memang suka pada gadis yang tidak bermain dalam kemunafikan. Waktu pelayan datang membawa pesanan, Karin tetap cuek, kaki tetap di atas meja kaca di depannya.

"Jam berapa temanmu kembali ke hotel?" Tanya Naruto ketika pelayan itu sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Entahlah." Karin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia meneguk sekali bir hitamnya. "Katanya nanti dia akan menelponku jika sudah kembali dari urusannya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma tanya saja apa tidak boleh?" Naruto menyamankan duduknya di samping Karin. Gadis itu memutar musik MP3nya dengan remote control yang ada ditangannya. Minuman Vodka yang di bawa pelayan tadi segera di teguknya dengan segar. Lalu duduk kembali dengan sedikit merebah dan bersandar santai.

"Kamu suka suasana terang seperti ini atau remang-remang?" Tanya Karin seraya memandangi lampu yang menyala terang di langit-langit kamar hotel.

"Terlalu terang bagiku. Kurang romantis," pancing Naruto.

Karin mencibir dan Naruto tertawa geli melihatnya. "Uuhh, maunya romantis terus." Karin tertawa sambil mencubit gemas lengan Naruto. Tapi pada saat itu juga, tiga lampu menjadi padam. Tinggal satu lampu disudut kamar yang menyala. Suasana menjadi remang-remang seketika. Naruto sempat di buat terheran-heran sendiri dengan padamnya ketiga lampu tersebut. Tapi rasa herannya itu segera terlupakan ketika Karin mengajukan pertanyaan yang butuh jawaban secepatnya.

"Apa ini masih kurang romantis?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku rasa cukup. Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku tidak tahu yang romantis seperti apa," jawab Karin dengan nada bercanda.

"Romantis itu mesra."

"Setahuku mesra itu tidak pakai baju."

Naruto tertawa lepas. Karin sendiri terkikik geli mendengar ucapannya barusan. Bahkan ia menambahkan candaannya lagi, "jadi seekor sapi, kebo, kuda, itu mesra semua, karena tidak pakai baju."

"Apakah kita harus seperti sapi?"

"Melepas baju? Oh, itu seterahmu. Yang pasti, tidak usah melepas baju pun kita berdua sudah mirip sapi dan kebo."

Renyah ceria tawa mereka, penuh ungkapan rasa cita yang cukup dalam. Naruto ikut-ikutan melepas sepatunya dan menumpangkan kedua kaki di atas meja sama seperti Karin. Sekaleng bir hitam tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Karin, seingatku kemarin malam kau bilang kau habis terpuruk. Dan kau berjanji akan menjelaskannya padaku. Apakah sekarang kau tidak keberatan menjelaskannya padaku?"

Karin menghembuskan napas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja ekpresi wajahnya berubah. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Kalau boleh, ya."

"Tapi janji, setelah ku jelaskan kamu tidak boleh meninggalkan diriku?"

"Aku tetap akan menjadi sahabatmu yang paling dekat dengan hatimu. Aku Janji!"

"Kamu juga harus janji kalau habis itu, kau harus mau belikan makanan kesukaanku?"

"Makanan apa itu?"

"Humberger sama strawberry, ok?"

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Ok, itu soal gampang. Sekarang aku ingin kau menceritakan masalahmu dengan sejujur-jujurnya"

"Aku tidak mungkin dapat membohongimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga tidak akan berbuat licik padamu. Kita sama-sama terbuka saja, supaya persahabatan kita menjadi kuat. Kau setuju?"

"Ya, aku setuju." Karin mengubah posisi duduknya, lebih tegak lagi. Ia meneguk minumannya satu kali. Sofa panjang itu memberi peluang bagi kakinya untuk ditekuk dan diletakkan ditempat duduknya. Posisinya menghadap Naruto dengan tangan kiri disandarkan di sandaran sofa.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku terpuruk, itu lantaran karena calon suamiku. Sekian lama aku kehilangan harapan dan berharap mati saja."

"Benarkah? Calon suamimu mati atau meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Naruto agak sedikit terkejut.

Mendadak tiba-tiba saja wajah Karin berubah sedih dan murung. "Aku dikhianati oleh calon suamiku. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Padahal tinggal 3 hari lagi kami akan menikah, dan saat itu juga aku melihatnya berkhianat. Ia tidur dengan sahabatku sendiri. Lalu aku meninggalkannya pergi dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Sekian lama aku nyaris putus asa atas keterpurukanku, lalu aku bertemu denganmu. Kau membuat hatiku bersemangat dan bahagia sekali. Melupakan dendam yang sempat berdiam di hatiku pada seorang pria."

"Apakah kau sudah lama mengenalku?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit penasaran pada gadis di depannya. Menurutnya saja atau memang Karin tampak sudah mengenal dirinya sejak lama.

"Ya. Sudah beberapa hari kupantau pribadimu. Ternyata aku suka dengan kepribadianmu yang sebenarnya menyimpan sejuta kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Kau pantas menjadi seorang suami, sekaligus seorang ayah. Kau tipe lelaki yang punya perhatian kepada keluarga. Dan yang utama kutemukan cahaya terang di matamu. Cahaya itu menunjukkan bahwa kau bukan tipe pria yang suka berkhianat kepada istri dan juga keluarga. Mudah-mudahan cahaya terang itu tidak akan pernah padam di kemudia hari, sehingga aku tidak kecewa padamu."

Jantung pria tampan itu berdetak cepat. Ia merasa tersanjung, sekaligus merasa telah menerima penyataan cinta dari Karin. Gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Sejak kapan kau mempejari diriku, Karin-_chan_?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Tidak perlu ku jawab sekarang. Hanya saja, agaknya kau perlu tahu bahwa ada satu hal yang menyangsikan diriku dalam mempelajari dirimu."

"Apa yang membuatmu sangsi?"

Karin terdiam. Ia meminum minumannya lagi setelah itu ia kembali duduk seperti semula, menatap Naruto dengan senyum tipis dengan pandangan mata yang melembut. Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri di buatnya, buru-buru ia meneguk bir hitamnya, lalu meletakkan kaleng bir hitam yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara lisan apa yang kusangsikan itu. Tapi setelah aku mengungkapkannya kurasa semuanya bisa kuketahui, apakah nantinya aku masih sangsi, atau semakin percaya padamu."

"Aku sulit menerjemahkan maksud dari kata-katamu, Karin. Coba jelaskan secara sederhana saja. Apa maksudnya!"

Karin menganggukan kepalanya kecil. "Sudah kuduga, kamu tidak suka perkataan yang berbelit-belit. Kau suka langsung to the point. Begitu kan?"

"Ya. Karena hidup ini membutuhkan kejelasan yang singkat."

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar mempersingkat dan mempertegas keinginan hatiku, apakah kau bisa menerimanya dan tidak salah presepsi terhadapku?"

"Aku mencoba selalu berbipikir positif dalam menilai seseorang."

"Aku percaya, walau semula aku masih sangsi. Aku hanya khawatir kalau pikiran positifmu berubah, dan kau akan menganggapku sebagai perempuan muarahan jika ku katakan isi hatiku sebenarnya."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menilaimu seburuk itu. Jadi sekarang katakan saja sebenarnya?"

Karin terdiam, menatap tak berkedip ke arah Naruto, namun sorot pandangan matanya berubah sayu.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu! Dan aku ingin kau juga harus mencintaiku!"

Naruto kaget. Hati pria itu bergetar mendengar pengakuan gadis di depannya itu. Salah tingkah. Pria itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ternyata perasaannya pun tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadap gadis itu. Ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis di depannya itu sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Karin berkata lagi kali ini tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa malu-malu lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu semenjak aku memperhatikan kepribadianmu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan bayanganmu dari pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa kah kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada. . ."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Karin!" Potong Naruto cepat.

Karin terdiam, matanya membulat kaget mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba pria itu. Karin bisa melihat wajah pria di depannya itu memerah dalam remang-remang cahaya. Karin tersenyum lembut ternyata tidak salah pilihannya selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama. Aku . . ."

Karin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Gadis itu langsung saja memeluk Naruto erat-erat. Ia terlalu senang saat mendengar pernyataan pria di depannya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru."

Naruto tersenyum, ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh sexy gadis yang ada di dekapannya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Karin-chan."

* * *

><p>Karin melepaskan blusnya. Cuek sekali. Blus itu dibuang kelantai, dan kini terlihatlah penutup dadanya yang bewarna putih menutupi dada sekal gadis itu. Rambutnya pinknya di gerai meriap sepanjang punggung, sebagian rambut jatuh di sekitar dadanya.<p>

Tubuh Naruto gemetar. Ia masih diam saja, terpana memandangi keindahan tubuh Sakura yang kini melepas penutup dadanya. Senyum gadis itu semakin menggoda. Tangannya kini mulai melepas celana jenas ketatnya menyisahkan celana dalamnya yang belum terlepas.

Karin mendekati Naruto yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Perutnya yang mulus dan ramping itu berada tepat di depan mata Naruto.

Naruto susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri setelah menarik napas, menenangkan debaran kuat dalam dadanya. Kedua tangannya mulai mengusap lembut pinggul Karin. Usapan itu semakin lama semakin ke atas hingga kedua bukit dada Karin menjadi ajang kenakalan tangannya.

Karin mendesah pelan sekali, nyaris tak terdengar. Kedua tangannya menyingkap rambutnya ke belakang, kedua tangan itu tetap berada disana, memegangi rambutnya kebelakang kepala, sehingga dadanya pun tampak semakin membusung ke depan.

"Naru. . ."

"Karin..." Ucap Naruto parau. Kemudian tangannya turun ke pinggul gadis tersebut.

Tak dapat dihindari lagi, Karin kini dibaringkan di atas ranjang, sambil satu tangannya membelai paha Karin dengan lembut. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menghimpit tubuh sexy dibawahnya itu dengan satu lengan tangannya bertumpu di ranjang di pinggir kepala gadis itu.

Naruto mencium bibir Karin kembali, yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya pada malam itu setelah pengakuan perasaanya, ia terus menghujami ciuman pada bibir mungil dibawahnya itu, dan Karin membalas dengan hisapan pada lidahnya.

"Mmhh.. Naru. . ." desah Karin disela-sela ciuman panas mereka, tangan Naruto yang beralih dari paha ke selangkangan gadis itu, membelai tempat yang paling sensitif yang masih terbalut celana dalam itu dengan lembut namun pasti.

Naruto melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir tipis gadisnya yang kini mulai terlihat membengkak akibat keganasan bibirnya, kini bibirnya mulai berpindah ke telinga dan leher Karin, memberikan jilatan-jilatan basah disana lalu kembali lagi ke bibir dan lidah gadis itu.

Karin mendesah dan terus mendesah bagaikan orang yang tengah sekarat. Naruto tahu betul dimana letak sensitifnya. Hingga desahan itu terdengar semakin nyaring. Saat pria itu mencium buah dada Karin, salah satu tangannya menyelusup masuk kedalam celana dalam gadis itu.

"Ooohh.. sshh.. aachhh Naru.." desah Karin parau saat lidah pria itu menggesek puting dadanya. Lidah Naruto yang basah dan juga kasar menjilati dan menghisap dada dan putingnya Karin di sela desahan gadis itu yang semakin lama semakin parau.

"..Oooh Naru. . . Naruuu..!" Rintih Karin.

Naruto melepaskan isapannya pada puting dada Karin lalu bangkit membuka baju dan juga celananya. Kini ia telah polos. Karin memandangnya sayu. Pria itu berlutut, lalu mengangkangi betis Karin. Dengan mudahnya dengan sekali tarikan pria itu menarik celana dalam Karin yang tampak basah.

Pertama ia mencium paha putih dan mulus itu. Lalu disusul bibir dan lidahnya yang kasar menghantarkan rangsangan hebat yang merebak ke seluruh tubuh Karin. Apalagi ketika lidahnya menyentuh bibir vagina Karin, yang bisa dilakukan gadis pink itu hanya bisa mendesah dan merintih pasrah dibawah permainan hebat Naruto.

"aagghh. . . Naru ..stoop..ohh.. Sakit . . . Sakit. . . " Karin mengaduh kesakitan saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang besar ingin masuk kedalam vaginanya secara paksa dan ternyata itu adalah batang penis Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memasuki gadis tersebut.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Tahan sedikit ya."

Naruto kembali menarik batang kemaluannya hingga hanya ujung saja yang terselip di bibir luar vagina Karin. Lalu didorongnya kembali secara perlahan-lahan. Diulangnya terus- menerus beberapa kali. Ia diam sejenak mengamati raut wajah kekasih cantiknya itu ketika ujung kemaluannya kembali menyentuh selaput tipis di dalam sana. Terlihat Mata gadis itu terpejam rapat dan bibirnya sedang meringis.

Naruto menarik kembali batang penisnya. Lalu diciumnya bibir gadis itu dengan lahap. Ia tak ingin mendengar gadis disayanginya itu menjerit kesakitan saat ia mendorong kembali penisnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba dengan cepat didorongnya penisnya dengan satu sentakan yang kuat.

"Hmm.., hhmm..!" gumam gadis itu sambil menggigit bibir Naruto sekeras-kerasnya. Bisa Naruto rasakan bibirnya berdarah. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya karena penisnya sangat nikmat sekali ketika menembus perawannya Karin. Sedangkan Karin, gadis atau yang berubah menjadi wanita itu kini hanya dapat bergumam kesakitan ketika merasakan batang kemaluan Naruto menghunjam ke dalam lubang vaginanya yang sempit. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit dan nyeri tak tertahankan ketika batang kemaluan itu menembus selaput daranya. Kini perawannya telah hilang. Tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi semakin ia menggerakkan badannya, semakin dalam penis itu masuk ke vaginanya. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia membiarkan Naruto menguasai tubuhnya pada malam itu. Memberikan sejuta kenikmatan yang bukan hanya dirasakan olehnya saja melainkan pria itu juga.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Karin-<em>chan<em>. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Tutur Naruto sambil mencium kening Karin dengan lembut dan lama. Karin tersenyum dalam dekapan pria tersebut. Setelah bercinta, mereka tidak ragu-ragu lagi mengungkapkan rasa sayang dan cinta mereka.

"Kamu tidak akan kecewa kan menerima kenyataan yang ada padaku?"

"Aku janji tidak akan melepaskan dirimu, apa pun kenyataan yang ada pada dirimu, Karin-_chan_. . ." Ucap Naruto lembut. Karin yang mendengarnya pun semakin memeluk pria itu erat-erat.

"Oh, Naru . . . Aku bahagia sekali malam ini, jauh lebih bahagia dari pada sebelumnya."

"Aku lebih bahagia, Karin. Karena baru sekarang kutemukan wanita yang luar biasa dalam hidupku."

"Tapi jangan lupa, Naru. . ."

"Apa itu, sayang?"

"Belikan aku humberger juga strawberry, ya?"

Naruto tertawa geli menerima kemanjaan gadis oh atau wanitanya itu. Ia tidak merasa keberatan justru hatinya gembira sekali menanggapi kemanjaan seperti itu. Sekalipun kata-kata Karin tadi hanya bersifat bercanda, tapi Naruto benar-benar ingin membelikan pesana wanitanya itu agar Karin semakin bahagia dan semakin suka padanya.

"Masih pukul dua kurang," pikirnya. "Aku bisa mencari humberger dan strawberry di dekitar hotel tersebut."

Ketika Naruto mengajak Karin ikut, perempuan cantik yang menggairahkan itu menolak.

"Aku capek, Naru. Aku mau tinggal disini saja. Kamu pergi sendiri ngak apa-apa kan!?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat jangan macam-macam loh!"

"Siap bos." Karin tertawa ceria, mencubit pipi Naruto gemas, lalu memagut bibir pria itu dengan mesra.

.

Dalam perjalan mencari pesanan Karin, Naruto tersentak dalam kesadarannya. Ia ingat bahwa Sakura, anak angkatnya juga memesan yang sama seperti di pesan Karin. Maka dari itu ia pun buru-buru menghubungi Tobi. Hanya saja, sebelum ia menelpon pemuda itu, tiba-tiba saja smartphonennya berdering terlebih dulu.

"Iruka-_nii_?" Gumam Naruto saat mengenali nomor telepon yang muncul dalam layar display-nya. Pria itu segera memasang handset blototh pada telinganya.

Klikk.

"Hallo, ada apa, Iruka-_nii_?" Tanya Naruto langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang ke manshionmu."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai sedikit was-was. Dadanya mulai berdebar tak menentu.

"Aku sama Ino sedang meluncur ke manshionmu. . ."

"Naruto . . . ?!" Tiba-tiba saja kini suara perempuan yang memanggilnya dan Naruto tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Ino. "Anakmu hilang lagi tuh."

"APA?!" Naruto terbelalak lebar. Dengan cepat ia buru-buru menghubungi Karin.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Jangan pikirkan aku. Kita ketemu besok malam saja! Atau besok siang aku menelponmu, kita makan siang bersama."

Setelus itukah perngertian Karin? Pikir Naruto. Ia justru dihinggapi perasaan heran pada Karin. Siapakah Karin sebenarnya.

* * *

><p>Iruka merasa penasaran juga setelah setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Ino tentang keadaan manshion Naruto. Iruka tahu bahwa gadis yang duduk di sampingnya adalah seorang paranormal yang hebat. Maka malam itu Iruka memutuskan ke manshion Naruto. Memastikan keanehan di manshion Naruto. Iruka sebelumnya sudah mencoba hubungi Naruto, tapi Hp Naruto tidak aktif. Sepuluh menit sebelum Iruka dan Ino tiba di manshion Naruto, hanphone itu baru bisa dihubungi. Ketika mereka sudah di manshion, Iruka melihat sendiri tempat tidur dikamar Naruto dalam keadaan kosong.<p>

"Aku akan melakukan jebakan untuk bocah itu," kata Ino. Gadis cantik jelita itu segera keluar dari kamar yang ditempati gadis tersebut diikuti Iruka, Sasuke dan juga Tobi.

Ino Yamanaka berdiri di halaman manshion yang cukup lebar dan luas itu. Ia menyentilkan jari tangannya kelangit.

Clappp.. .

Segumpal cahaya merah kecil meluncur ke atas langit. Lalu cahaya marah itu pecah bagaikan kembang api menyebar memayungi manshion tersebut. Setelah itu cahaya merah tersebut padam.

"Kalau bocah itu masih bisa menerobos masuk perisai pelindungku, itu berarti ilmunya lebih tinggi dariku. Dan ia patut semakin dicurigai," kata Ino kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang tajub ke arah kekasihnya. Jika dulu setiap kali ia melihat kekasihnya mengeluarkan ilmunya ia pasti akan ketakutan, tapi kini sekarang ia justru kagum pada gadis kesayangannya itu.

Kini mereka duduk menunggu di ruang tamu, menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Tobi dan Ayame di ruang tengah, menunggu perintah. Pintu kamar Naruto di buka lebar-lebar, supaya jika terjadi sesuatu di dalam kamar tersebut, Tobii dan Ayame dapat mengetahuinya.

"Coba hubungi Naruto lagi, dimana dia berada sekarang!" Perintah Ino kepada Iruka. Tanpa banyak kata Iruka segera menelpon Naruto.

"Hallo, naruto . . . Kau dimana?"

"Hmm. . . Mungkin sekitar lima menit lagi aku tiba di manshion. Kalian sudah ada di manshionku, ya?"

"Ya. Dan aku lihat sendiri, anakmu memang tidak ada di kamarnya. Kata Ino, anak itu akan muncul lagi setelah kau tiba di manshion."

"Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana hasilnya. Tapi tolong beri tahu Ino agar jangan menganggu Sakura kalau dia benar-benar kembali dalam keadaan tidur seperti kemarin."

Belum sempat Iruka menjawab, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan. Ledakan itu sendiri cukup keras, menggelegar, mengguncaggkan manshion dan sekitarnya. Ayame sendiri sempat terjatuh akibat guncangan yang menyerupai gempa bumi itu. Semua orang tersentak kaget dan menjadi tegang, termasuk Ino Yamanaka.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sempat mendengar berseru nyaring meminta balasan dari Iruka. Pada saat itu Iruka yang sangat terkejut dan menjadi takut sehingga tidak bisa menjawab seruan Naruto.

"Iruka-_nii_ . . .! Heei. . . Ada apa di sana?! Aku mendengar suara ledakan yang nyaring! Iruka-_nii_. . . Hallo. . . Hallo Iruka-_niiii_. . . !"

"Naruto. . .!" Iruka baru saja akan membalas percakapannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja hubungan telepon itu segera terputus. Terdengar suara gemerisik kasar. Sepertinya jaringan komunikasi itu telah rusak, dan ada pihak yang sengaja yang merusaknya.

"Ino, ledakan apa itu tadi?" Tanya Sasuke setelah getaran bumi terhenti.

"Ada kekuatan yang cukup besar yang menabrak perisai pelindungku! Coba kita lihat di luar sana, siapa yang berani mencoba menerjang perisai pelindungku."

Meraka semua berlarian keluar, termasuk Tobi dan Ayame dan juga beberapa pelayan lain dan juga satpam. Mereka mencari sesuatu di sekitar taman di sana. Tapi yang ada hanya suasana sepi dan kegelapan malam dengan lampu penerang halaman. Ino memeriksa sekeliling rumah sendirian, sementara yang lain hanya sampai samping manshion saja.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu dibelakang sana Ino-_chan_?" Tanya Iruka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi aku yakin, pasti perisai pelindungku diterobos oleh sesuatu yang. . .," Ino terdiam sebentar, lalu terperanjat kaget. Seperti teringat sesuatu yang nyaris dilupakannya.

"Bocah itu? Bocah itu pasti sudah pulang!"

Deru mobil Naruto terdengar ngebut dari kejahuan. Tapi mereka sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi kedatangan pria tersebut, karena Ino sudah lebih dulu berlari masuk kedalam manshion untuk melihat keadaan di kamar tidur Naruto. Hal itu menarik perhatian mereka, sehingga mereka ikut-ikutan ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di kamar tersebut.

"Astaga!" Iruka tersentak kaget. Mereka semua tertegun diam bagaikan patung, karena mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas sesosok gadis cilik yang tidur miring sambil memeluk boneka panda dengan nyenyak sekali. Bocah itu dalam keadaan telah berselimut dan menimbulkan kesan tertidur sejak tadi. Yamanaka Ino segera mundur dua langkah. Terlihat dari wajah cantiknya bahwa dia sangat tegang sekali. Sasuke belum pernah melihat Ino setegang itu sebelumnya.

"Pasti benar-benar ada bahaya yang tidak bisa diremehkan olehnya," pikir Sasuke dengan hati yang semakin berdebar-debar.

Naruto masuk dengan terburu-buru. Wajahnya sudah tegang sejak dari luar. Ketika ingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, langkahnya dicegah oleh Ino.

"Jangan mendekati gadis kecil itu dulu."

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang ke arah ranjang dan sedikit lega melihat Sakura keadaan tidur nyenyak. Tapi ia menjadi terheran-heran sekali ketika Ino membawanya duduk ke ruang tengah. Sasuke, Iruka, Tobi, Ayame. Dan yang lainnya mengelilingi mereka berdua, menyimak pembicaraan Ino yang di tuturkan dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Anak angkatmu itu benar-benar berbahaya, Naruto. Dia bisa menerobos perisan pelindungku. Padahal selama ini belum ada yang sanggup menerobosnya dengan selamat. Biasanya yang nekat melakukan hal itu pasti akan hancur, atau setidaknya terpental dalam keadaan hangus."

"Tampaknya Sakura baik-baik saja tuh?!" Ucap Naruto bingung.

"Itulah yang membuatku menganggapnya benar-benar bahaya! Dia bukan bocah biasa, tapi sosok aslinya juga sulit kulihat. Terus terang saja, Naruto-_kun_. . . Kalau dia bisa menerobos perisai pelindungku, berarti dia punya kekuatan lebih tinggi dariku."

"Kekauatan ilmu hitam, maksudmu?"

Semacam itulah. Dan kekuatan ilmu hitamnya hanya dimiliki oleh Damasscus. Maksudku, kekuatan ilmu hitam yang tertinggi dan terhebat."

"Siapa damasscus itu?"

Sasuke menyahut, "raja iblis."

"Hahh. . . ?!" Wajah Naruto berubah pucat seketika. Ia sempat tak percaya jawaban itu. Tapi ketika melihat raut wajah Ino yang serius mau tak mau Naruto harus percaya. Karena Ino tahu semua tentang dunia-dunia hitam seperti itu.

Iruka menimpali, "kalau begitu, Sakura harus disingkirkan."

"Jangan!" Sergah Naruto. Menolak ide gila Iruka.

"Dia akan membawa bencana sendiri bagimu, Naruto. Dia harus dihancurkan sebelum nyawamu yang jadi korbannya."

"Tapi. . . Tapi selama ini dia baik padaku. Dia manja sekali padaku dan membutuhkan kasih sayang dariku!" Ucap Naruto ngotot agak keras. Jelas pria itu tak ingin gadis kecilnya disakiti. Baginya Sakura itu adalah anaknya bukan raja iblis atau semacamnya yang seperti dituduhkan.

Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat agar keduanya berhenti berdebat. Naruto langsung bicara pada Ino.

"Jangan lakukan apa-apa pada anak itu, Ino-_chan_. Aku tidak rela jika kau menyakitinya!"

"Tenang dulu. Tenang . . ."

"Aku tidak mengizinkan siapa saja yang menyakitinya."

"Oke. Oke. . . Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Tapi kalau dia benar adalah titisan dari raja iblis, maka kau sendiri yang akan menanggung resikonya."

Naruto terdiam, sesaat pria itu diliputi kebimbangan. Sebentar-sebentar melirik ke arah ranjang. Pria itu terlihat gelisah sekali, sehingga tampak gusar dan beremosi tinggi.

"Benarkan dia titisan raja iblis, Ino?"

"Baru kemungkinan."

"Bagaimana untuk memastikannya?" Desak Naruto.

"Oke, sekarang kau ingin aku memastikan siapa dia, bukan?"

"Aku butuh kepastian buat menentukan sikapku."

"Baiklah. Sekarang izinkan aku memeriksanya dari sini."

Sasuke menyahit, "kenapa tidak dari dalam kamar saja?"

"Aku tidak sanggup menahan hawa panas yang terpancar dari tubuh bocah tersebut. Entah hawa panas kekuatan hitamnya atau hawa panas kemarahannya. Yang jelas, terlalu bahaya kalau aku harus melawan hawa panas itu, walau belum tentu aku kalah. Tapi yang jelas, aku bisa memeriksannya dari sini saja."

"Baiklah. Itu yang terbaik." Naruto mengangguk lega. "Lakukan sesuatu asal jangan sampai menyakitinya."

Mereka semua menyingkir, memberi ruangan bagi Ino Yamanaka agar bisa langsung menatap ke dalam kamar. Dari tempat duduknya, Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mata tajam tak berkedip. Semua yang ada disitu tidak berani bergerak, tidak berani bersuara, namun semuanya sama-sama merasakan ketegangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian dari kedua mata Ino keluar sinar merah. Sinar tersebut melesat masuk ke dalam kamar. Langsung menghantam tubuh Sakura yang miring menghadap ke arah pintu keluar.

Blabbb. . . !

Sekujur tubuh Sakura menyala merah terang. Tapi baru sekejap sudah berubah menjadi hijau kebiru-biruan. Cahaya aneh tersebut pecah menyebar ke berbagai arah, beberapa bias cahaya ada yang melesat kembali ke mata Yamanaka Ino.

Wuiiiizzzz.

"Akhhhh...!" Ino terpekik dengan tubuh tersentak ke belakang. Begitu kerasnya sentakan itu membuat Ino terlonjak dan jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Inooo. . ." Seru Sasuke dengan tegang sekali. Pria itu buru-buru meraih pundak Ino. Tapi tangannya segera ditepiskan. Ino menunduk dengan mendesis kesakitan. Naruto dan Iruka jadi salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya. Panik. Keduanya memandangi Sakura. Cahaya sinar aneh tadi telah hilang. Sakura masih tertidur nyenyak, merasa tak terganggu oleh suara apa pun.

"Ino! Ino, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan, melepaskan kedua tangannya yang dipakai menutupi wajahnya. Ketika tangan itu tersingkirkan dari wajah cantiknya, semua orang terkejut memandang dengan mata melebar.

"Hahh?!" Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ino!"

Wajah Ino rusak sebagian, seperti luka terbakar. Kerusakan itu diderita di sekitar kedua kelopak matanya. Seperti lilin yang meleleh karena panas, bola mata yang jernih indah itu tertutup kelopak mata yang merah bercampur darah beku. Napas Ino tampak terengah-engah, bibirnya gemetar. Ia menggeram kesakitan dan menahan amukan amarahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Tapi . . . Bawa aku pulang sekarang juga. Aku tidak bisa melihat lagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ino . . . Kau . . . Kau tidak bisa melihat lagi? Kau buta?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya, sasuke-_kun_. Bawa aku kerumah sekarang juga, sebelum wajahku menjadi rusak parah."

"Ba. . . Baik."

"Ino, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak itu?" Tanya Naruto yang bersuara mendesah karena dikecam perasaan takut yang menggetarkan jiwanya.

"Jangan lakukan tindakan apa-apa dulu sebelum aku siap berhadapan dengannya!" Bisik Ino pelan, seolah-olah berusaha agar ucapannya tidak terdengar oleh bocah yang masih tertidur di kamar Naruto itu.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menjahui Sakura. Peristiwa malam itu sempat memukul jiwanya, membuatnya was-was jika berada di dekat Sakura. Tapi ia ingat pesan Ino yang terakhir, sebelum gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya.<p>

"Bersikaplah biasa, dan jangan pancing kemarahannya."

Pesan itulah yang membuat Naruto mengendalikan dirinya baik-baik dan berusaha untuk bersikap wajar di depan Sakura. Ia tetap berlaku lembut dan penuh kesabaran. Kasih sayang diberikan dalam bentuk akting belaka. Dalam hati Naruto sebenarnya selalu curiga dan tegang jika Sakura melakukan tindakan yang di luar dugaannya. Misalnya, melemparkan sendok kerena ngambek ke pada Ayamee, atau menepuk pinggang Naruto dari belakang dalam candaannya.

.

Naru-_ji_ tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini?" Tanya Sakura ketika sedang bersantai di ruang TV bersama Naruto.

"Tidak. Hari ini naru-_ji_ sengaja libur untuk bermain dengan Sakura-_chan_."

"Asyiiikkk. . . Kita bermain ke pantai, ya Naru-_ji_?"

"Jauh sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita main di manshion saja. Kan kemarin Sakura-_chan_ habis dibelikan boneka baru. Jadi sekarang Sakura-_chan_ punya berapa boneka, coba?"

"Lima. Enam sama si Gaara ini," tunjuk Sakura sambil menunjukkan boneka pandanya yang dia beri nama si Gaara. Entah apa maksudnya memberi nama Gaara, hal itu tidak pernah dipermasalahkan oleh Naruto.

Hari itu, Naruto sengaja tidak kemana-mana. Ia bermain dengan Sakura diruang tengah. Anehnya, bocah itu menampakkan sikap kekanak-kanakannya yang wajar. Sangat wajar malah. Tidak ada kesan aneh yang sebenarnya patut dicurigai. Bahkan kemanjaan dan kenakalan gadis kecil itu, adalah kemanjaan dan kenakalan seorang anak-anak yang wajar dalam seusianya. Prilaku iblis tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Apa benar bocah ini titisan iblis? Alangkah menyedihkannya jika kalau sampai Sakura benar-benar titisan raja iblish, seperti yang dikatakan Ino.

Naruto berpikir dan berkecamuk sendiri dalam hatinya. Saat itu, ia mengusap-usap punggung Sakura karena malam telah tiba dan Sakura sudah mulai mengantuk. Dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kesetiaannya yang bukan sekedar akting lagi, Naruto memperlakukan Sakura bagaikan menidurkan anaknya sendiri. Hatinya memang masih diliputin kesedihan manakala teringat kata-kata Ino pada malam itu.

.

Semakin malam semakin hening. Kesedihan hati Naruto semakin terasa begitu menggores jiwa pria tersebut. Akhirnya pukul dua belas tengah malam, tanpa disadari Naruto telah tetidur dengan tangan memeluk Sakura.

Entah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang jelas dipertengahan tidurannya ia terbangun. Ada sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya. Ketika ia terbangun dan memandangi sesuatu yang menyentuhnya, ia sangat terkejut. Ternyata ia telah dicium oleh seseorang. Bibir hangat dan tipis itu tak lain adalah bibir Karin, si cantik sexy.

"Hai. . ." Sapa Karin dengan senyum mengangumkan. "Terganggu tidurmu, ya?"

"Karin?" Naruto mendesah. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Karin yang mengenakan mini Dres yang simple berwana pink senada dengan warna rambutnya yang tergerai cukup rapi malam itu. Ia tampak sangat cantik sekali, membuat Naruto tersipu malu.

"Dari mana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

"Seijin pelayanmu. Ayame-_san_."

"Oh, lalu . . . Lalu dimana anakku? Dimana Sakura-_chan_?" Teriak Naruto mulai panik tak menemukan keberadaan anaknya disekitarnya itu.

"Ada dikamar sebelah. Aku yang memindahkannya. Boleh kan?"

"Tapi dia. . ."

"Nanti akan ku pindahkan lagi kesini. Malam ini temani aku. Tidak baik kalau sampai Sakura melihat kita sedang bermesraan." Potong Karin cepat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan datang kemari. Kenapa tidak menelponku dulu? Setidaknya aku bisa menjemputmu," kata Naruto sambil membelai rambut wanita itu dengan penuh ungkapan kasih sayang.

"Aku sengaja ingin memberimu kejutan dengan kedatanganku. Biar kau kaget."

Naruto tertawa lirih. Ia meneguk air putih yang selalu tersedia di meja kecil dekat ranjangnya.

"Naruto, kau kecewa aku datang kemari?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma kaget saja."

''Kamu lagi tidak bersemangat untuk bersamaku ya malam ini?"

"Aku bersemangat setelah kau datang. Tapi . . . Sebentar dulu, aku ingin melihat Sakura."

Karin merasa tidak keberatan. Ia biarkan Naruto menengok Sakura di kamar sebelah. Kamar tamu. Di sana Naruto melihat Sakura tertidur nyenyak sekali dengan boneka panda di sampingnya. Naruto merasa lega dan bahkan bangga, kerena Karin telah memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik.

Naruto kembali lagi ke kamarnya, pria itu bisa melihat wanita di cintainya itu berbaring di ranjang dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Senyum Naruto pun membias lebar sambil naik ke atas ranjang. Ia mengusap paha Karin dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih kau sudah datang kesini Karin-_chan_, malam ini aku sangat sedih memikirkan Sakura. "

"Aku tahu Naru. Aku sudah mendengar dari Iruka-_nii_. Jadi biarlah malam ini aku menghilangkan kesedihanmu itu."

Karin memajukan bibirnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun mulai mendekat dan mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut. Karin membalas dengan melumat bibir Naruto lebih hangat lagi. Semakin lama semakin liar lumatan bibir itu, sehingga Naruto tak bisa menghindari hasratnya untuk segera bercumbu bersama kekasih hatinya itu. Maka ia biarkan seluruh pakainannya dilepas oleh tangan nakal Karin. Sebentuk kehangatan dan kenikmatan diberikan untuk Karin dengan penuh semangat dan berapi-api. Sejenak pria itu melupakan tentang Sakura yang dianggap Ino tiisan raja iblis.

* * *

><p>Dering HP terdengar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Naruto dan Karin baru saja selesai menikmati kehangatan tubuh pasangannya masing-masing. Karin belum sempat memakai pakaian begitu pun halnya dengan Naruto. Namun agaknya Naruto harus menerima telepon itu, karena layar display tertera nomor telepon rumahnya Ino. Ia pun segera mengangkat dan menyapa dengan suara pelan agak parau.<p>

"Hallo. . ."

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaan anak itu malam ini?" Tanya Ino langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidur nyenyak."

"Tidak menghilang lagi?"

"Tidak. Baru saja tadi kulihat. Dia ada dikamar sebelah."

"Di kamar sebelah? Kenapa kau menaruhnya disana?"

"Hmmm,ehh . . . Anu . . ." Naruto agak bingung menjawabnya. Gak mungkin dia memberitahu Ino bahwa ia habis bercinta sama pacarnya. Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, suara Ino sudah terdengar lagi.

"Naruto, kau tahu kan mataku sekarang ini masih buta. Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya selain anak itu."

"Sakura? Ah, masa Sakura bisa sembuhkan kebutaanmu sih?"

"Dengar, naruto. Ternyata aku telah salah menebak. Pantas saja Sakura mempunyai kekuatan besar dan mampu menerobos perisai pelindingku, ternyata dia bukan titisan raja iblis."

"Lau?"

"Aku telah berkonsultasi pada ayahku, beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Jadi apa kesimpulannya?" Desak Naruto tidak sabar.

"Sakura adalah seorang dewi yang tinggal di khayangan. Dia adalah Dewi Haruno Sakura, dewi penguasa kecantikan."

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Naruto sedikit tak percaya. Ia memang pernah mendengar cerita tentang para dewa-dewi, juga pernah membacanya dari kumpulan dongeng dari Yunani dan Mesir kuno tentang kehidupan para dewa. Pengetahuan itulah yang dipakai oleh Naruto sehingga tidak menimbulkan sanggahan atau celaan terhadap apa yang diceritakan Yamanaka Ino. Tapi tetap saja Naruto kurang percaya kalau Sakura adalah seorang Dewi.

"Ya. Maka dari itu ilmuku kalah tinggi dengannya. Jadi ku mohon padamu, bawalah anak itu kemari agar dia bisa menyembuhkan kebutaanku."

"Malam ini? Sekarang juga?!"

"Ya. Karena kesempatan sembuhku hanya tiga hari. Jika dalam tiga hari aku belum bisa sembuh, maka aku akan buta selamaynya."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana sekarang juga. Aku akan membawanya demi kesembuhanmu, Ino-_chan_."

"Gomen naruto, aku tidak bisa datang sendiri ke rumahmu. Soalnya mata ini membuatku kesakitan setiap waktu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti aku akan ke sana sekarang juga." Setalah pembicraan itu selesai, Naruto segera mematikan handphonenya dan mulai memakai bajunya.

"Kau mau kemana, Naru?" Tanya Karin melihat kekasihnya itu tampak tergesa-gesa memakai bajunya.

"Aku harus membawa Sakura-_chan_ kepada Ino malam ini juga, Karin."

"Gila kamu, ya?! Malam-malam begini mau bawa dia pergi?!"

"Ino membutuhkan bantuannya. Dia harus disembuhkan dari kebutaannya malam ini juga, Karin-chan!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengijinkan kamu membawa anak itu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "kenapa kamu melarangku?" Tanyanya.

"Karena Ino memang pantas menerima hukuman atas kelancangannya. Biar saja dia buta, supaya dia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dia saja yang mempunyai kekuatan. Mentang-mentang dia mempunyai kekuatan, lantas dia boleh berbuat sesukanya begitu."

Naruto semakin terheran-heran mendengar ucapan Karin. "Darimana kau tahu Ino punya kekuatan? Apakah kau kenal dia?"

Karin turun dari ranjang, mengenakan pakaiannya, dres mini berwarna pink yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia memandang Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku kenal betul siapa dia. Kalau aku mau aku bisa menghancurkannya."

"Si. . . Siapa kau sebenarnya, Karin?" tanya Naruto merinding.

"Aku . . . Adalah Sakura-_chan_mu, Naruto." Karin mendekati pria tersebut dengan wajah lembut. Ia mengusap pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku adalah Dewi Haruno Sakura, anak dari Dewi Karin dan Dewa Kakashi yang tinggal di khayangan. Nama Karin yang kugunakan saat ini adalah nama ibuku."

Wajah Naruto semakin tegang, ia tak bisa berbicara sedikit pun. Tiba-tiba saja sosok cantik Karin lenyap.

Sluuuubbb.

Dia berubah menjadi Sakura kecil yang manja dan mungil. Gadis itu tersenyum memandangi Naruto yang terperangah tegang sekali.

Slubbbb.

Sakura berubah lagi menjadi Karin yang cantik dan juga sexy.

"Puas kau sekarang, Naruto?"

Pemuda itu masih tidak bisa berbicara. Karin atau Sakura melanjutkan lagi ucapannya, "aku diizinkan oleh Hyang Maha Dewa, kekekku untuk turun ke bumi, mencari obat luka hatiku karena telah dikhianati calon suamiku, Dewa Pain. Dalam pencarianku, akhirnya kutemukan dirimu. Kucoba kasih sayangmu terhadap seorang anak, dan aku bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya dirimu pada bocah sekecil Sakura. Tanpa kau sadari kau telah mencurahkan kasih sayangmu padaku. Karena itu aku melilihmu sebagai calon suamiku, Naruto. Tapi aku punya resiko sendiri untuk itu, yaitu tidak bisa kembali ke khayangan dan menjadi manusia biasa yang masih mempunyai kekuatan Dewi sebagian. Kusanggupi resiko itu demi mendapat kabahagian cinta sejati darimu, Naru. . ."

Setelah terdiam sekian lama, akhirnya Naruto berkata, "aku bersedia menjadi suamimu Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto. Haruno Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Kau harus menyembuhkan kebutaan Ino, sebab ia tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kau mendesakku melakukan hal yang tidak kuinginkan. Tapi demi kasih sayangku padamu, tidak masalah untuk memenuhi keinginanmu itu, Naruto."

Dalam sekejap mata, Sakura membawa Naruto berada di dalam rumah Ino Yamanaka. Dengan wibawa yang ada, Sakura berseru memanggil Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino, keluarlah sekarang juga. Aku akan menyembuhkan matamu demi cintaku kepada Naruto."

Terdengar suara Ino berseru dari dalam kamar. "Dewi Sakura, maafkan aku yang telah lancang ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar dari kamar karena mataku ini. Kumohon masukalah kemari, kakak Dewi Sakura."

"Merepotkan saja anak itu." Geram Sakura, tapi wanita itu segera menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Ino dengan cara menembus pintu.

Blessss.

Akhirnya keduanya menjadi rukun dan damai. Ino dan Dewi Sakura saling berhubungan akrab. Ino benar-benar telah disembuhkan dari kebutaanya. Wajahnya menjadi cantik kembali. Sementara itu sebagai imbalannya, Ino harus bersedia direpotkan dengan pesta pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto yang digelar mewah.

Sejak pernikahan itu, Dewi sakura kehilangan separuh kekuatannya dan menjadi manusia biasa. Tapi wanita berambut pink itu sangat bahagia karena mendapatkan seorang suami yang sangat setia padanya, penuh kasih sayang, dan selalu memanjakan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

. Sekali lagi OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARU-KUNNNNNNNNNN, hehehehehehe

Reviewnya boleh minta...

Salam hangat Cherry :)


End file.
